Harper's Island: The time of our lives
by ZacTy2010
Summary: What should have been a week of fun for these recent grads, turns into a week of horror as they all begin a fight for their lives. Read and Review.
1. Stab

**Attn: This is my first story. Its a Harper's island Fan Fic. but it doesnt involve any old characters. These characters are all O/C's. This is a GB story, or Gender Bender. Each character, with a couple exceptions, is based on my friends and I. My friend Raechael, or in this case Randy, got me started on this Gender Bender thing. **

**Return to Harper's Island**

Randy Johanson leaned over the railing of the Harper Ferry as the wind swept his shaggy brown hair back out of his face. The ferry was at least a 25 year old boat that's purpose is to transport people back and forth from Harper's island to the main land. Randy watched the water splash up against the boat. He couldn't help but feel relaxed. Randy's peaceful thoughts were quickly cut short by his friend Van who drunkenly stumbled over to him.

"Oh I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Van said putting both hands on his forehead, pushing his blonde bangs back. "I've never been this sea sick before!"

"Chill out we're almost there. Look you can see the island."

Randy raised a hand and pointed to a huge mass of land ahead. "See?"

"So why exactly did Zatanna want to throw a graduation party on an island that was recently a huge murder site?"

"She said something about a theme that it fit perfectly with, Im not sure something about a murder mystery party I think."

"Oh. How ironic."

"Hey guys are you excited about the Graduation party?" Came a voice from behind them.

Randy and Van quickly turned around to see Blair Underwood and Cooper Collette. Both wearing very casual summer clothes made up of a t-shirt, shorts and low-top converses.

"Yea. What about you?"

"Im feeling kind of bitter sweet about it, you know? I mean this is the last time that some of us will ever see each other." said Blair.

"Im just coming to see Zatanna." Cooper added

"Of course you are." Blair said back, "But you know that stalking is a crime."

"Only if you get caught." Cooper said with a smile.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ferry, Brad Williams was currently trying to show off in front of London Lockhart and her best friend Renee Esham. Both girls were very pretty, but totally different personality wise. London, who could be considered the leader, was a blonde that not many people could stand. Her attitude was terrible. Renee on the other hand was a brunette, and she was one of the most kind hearted people in their school. They have a very unlikely friendship. Brad positioned himself against the rail so he could show off his biceps. The girls stared at him in disgust.

"Do you think you could move? We want to see the island and your kind of blocking our view!" London said smartly.

"What a bitch! Its no wonder why people think Zatanna is hotter!" He replied back as he walked past them over to his friend Jonah Saracen.

London gasped out loud at the comparison of her to her sworn enemy.

As Brad approached Jonah he noticed that his best friend was laughing.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen! Look her chin is still on the floor!" Jonah said while laughing.

"Yea well because of that im definitely not getting laid this week."

"Oh please London Lockhart would never have sex with you!"

"Well excuse me that I cant have who ever I want Mr. Captain of the football team and dating miss hot-ass rich girl. Speaking of which how are things going with zatanna, have you got her to give it up yet?"

"No not yet but it will definitely happen this week. Im simply gonna tell her flat out, Zatanna Im a guy and guys have needs, and if your not going to provide me those needs then im going to get them somewhere else!"

"Yea we'll see how that works out!" Brad said laughing.

The ferry had finally reached the dock and everyone started getting off. Violet Crane was getting off carrying her sketch book when Brad came up and hit it out of her hand. It flew into the water.

"Thanks A lot asshole!" She yelled as Brad and Jonah walked away laughing. She let out a huge sigh and pushed her dark hair out of her face. She threw her black Slip Knot bag over her shoulder and started down the pier.

Brandon Torres noticed her sketch book and bent over and retrieved it. "Hey you dropped this." He yelled to her. His long black hair fell into his eyes. Violet turned around and walked towards him.

"Thanks but you could have left it. I'd say everything is probably ruined."

"I hope not." He replied.

They all approached a greeting station with a bulletin board beside it covered in pictures of peoples faces. The top read "In Memory of those who were lost".

"How sad." Said Gladys Smith while looking at the pictures.

"Sad? Don't you mean creepy. This just happened a year ago." Replied Eli Hunt.

Both Gladys and Eli were very socially awkward just like Brandon and Violet, But out of the four of them, everyone was surprised to see Eli and Gladys there. Unlike Brandon and Violet, neither of them were friends with Zatanna, or anyone else for that matter.

Randy Glanced over by the greeting station and noticed three taxis waiting. The driver of the first one stepped out. " Hey are you the group here for the Abernathy Graduation party?"

"Uh yea are you guys are ride? Randy asked.

"Yea we were told to pick you up and take you to the Candlewick Inn. I assume that's where your staying."

"Yea that would be the place." Said Van.

"Ok Well hop on in."

The group each piled in to one of the three taxis and made their way into town. On the way passing little shops and restaurants.

"So why are you kids having a graduation party on this island for? I mean don't get me wrong Harper's is a great place, but given its history we don't really have things like this happen here."

"Well its not really a graduation party, its kind of like a goodbye party since we are all going are separate ways and regarding the location we're not sure why she chose here." answered Van.

The three taxis pulled in front of the Candlewick Inn. It was a huge mansion that somewhere over the many years of harpers island, got turned into a hotel. It was an amazing sight. As they all stepped out and retrieved their bags from the trunks they were greeted by three figures at the top of the steps.

It was Zatanna Abernathy and her two best friends Chloe Chase and Branson Matthews.

"Good afternoon friends. As you know we recently graduated from Black Falls high and this week im throwing us a huge party. Now your probably wondering why I chose this island to have it on. Given the history of this place, I figured it would be a good place to have a murder mystery party. Before you got here you were all given cards. Each card tells your role. One card is the Murderers card and the other 14 are the victims. Everyone must open their cards in private but may share them later. Every morning the manager of the hotel, who also picked the murderer, will randomly draw a victim. That "victim" will be taken to a small house on the other side of the island where they will be sequestered. But don't worry you wont be alone to long. Sometimes there will be more than one victim a day, but today there is only one. At the end of the week, there will be a party in the courtyard, there the murderer will be revealed. So until it comes time to be "Murdered" everyone go and have fun!"

Everyone thought over what she had said and then started up the stairs excitedly. Some walked past Zatanna straight into the hotel, but some stayed and talked.

"Wow Zatanna, you really went all out." Randy said setting his suitcase on the ground.

"Anything for my friends." She replied back.

"Thanks for inviting me Zatanna." Blair said sweetly.

"No problem Blair. Any friend of Randy's is a friend of mine."

"Watch out losers, I'd like to see my girlfriend." Yelled Jonah, who pushed past Cooper and Van.

Cooper clenched his fists and glared.

Jonah was greeted by Zatanna with a hug.

"Did you have a nice boat ride?"

"No I missed you too much."

"Sorry for not being there but daddy let us borrow the boat so we could get here early and decorate."

"Its ok but don't let it happen again ok? I want to spend all week with my beautiful girl friend. Now why don't you how me to my room?"

"Ok sure. You guys can ask Charles, the manager here, to show you where your rooms are."

She turned around with Jonah and walked into the Candlewick.

"I hate that guy!" Cooper announced to the group.

"Don't worry he hates you too." Brad laughed pushing past Cooper.

Zatanna and Jonah reached the top of the steps and made a right down a hallway. They reached room 76 and pulled out a key.

"Here you go. Your home sweet home for the week."

"Is there any chance you'll share it with me?" Jonah asked caressing Zatanna's cheek.

Zatanna smiled. "You know how I feel about that Jonah. Im not ready to just give it up yet. I need time."

"Zatanna we've been together for two years! All you've had was time!"

Zatanna looked away. Jonah raised his hand to her chin and turned her head until he was looking into her eyes.

"Im sorry for rushing you, its just that I love you and you love me, and I think this is something we should share."

"I agree but im just not ready yet."

Jonah sighed and walked through the door. "Im really tired right now so im going to take a nap. I'll see you at dinner." He said as he shut the door.

Zatanna stood in the hallway in silence not knowing that around the corner someone was watching her.

Blair was unpacking her things and sticking them in drawers hen there was a knock at her door.

As she walked over to open it she pulled her black hair up into a ponytail. She reached the door and pulled it open. It was Randy.

"Hey come on in." She greeted.

"No that's ok I haven't finished packing yet, im just here to ask you if you would want to go out for dinner tonight? I saw this really nice restaurant on the way here and I would love it if you would go with me."

"I would love to Randy. What time?"

"How about seven thirty?"

"Perfect. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Great." He said walking backwards out of her room. He didn't notice April, the maid, coming down the hallway.

"Look out!" Yelled Blair.

Randy and April collided before falling to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Im so sorry." Randy said, jumping up and extending his hand out to April.

"No its ok." She replied putting a loose strand of her red hair back into place.

Randy glanced back at Blair who was holding back a laugh. "Ok then I'll see you at seven thirty." He said Speed walking down the hallway.

Violet sat on her bed flipping through her ruined sketch book. She through it behind her where it landed with a thud. She remembered passing a book store on the way here, maybe it had art supplies in it. She stood up and grabbed her bag and walked out the door. As she reached the exit of the hotel she noticed that it was almost dark. She glanced at her phone. Ten till seven. She had about half an hour before it was fully dark, so she quickly started out of the hotel.

Chloe Chase stood in front of her bathroom mirror fixing her blonde hair. She was going to go out tonight with her friend Branson, and try to find a guy that wants to buy her a few drinks.

"Ok I'm ready, what about you?"

"Waiting on you." Branson replied with a grin, "So where are we going?"

"There's this bar called the Cannery, down by the dock. I hear it's a local hangout."

"Ok then lets go. Maybe I'll find a guy that's actually worth my time." Branson said with a sly look on his face.

"You and me both." Chloe replied grabbing her purse and opening her room door.

Violet exited the book store and stepped onto the street. She looked down at her right hand which now contained a plastic bag with a new sketch book inside. It was dark out now so she figured she should hurry up and get back to the hotel. After all there was a "murderer" on the loose and she did not want to be the first victim. She walked into the alleyway beside the bookstore it was a shortcut to the main road that went back to the house. As she was walking she heard something behind her. It sounded like footsteps. Violet stopped and slowly turned around. There was nothing there. She turned around only to bump into a figure.

"AHHHH" She screamed tossing her bag into the air.

"Whoa Vie chill out its me, Van."

"Oh my gosh, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Whoa what's wrong, you act like you just saw a ghost."

"No, im ok I just thought that I heard someone behind me." She said, glancing behind her then back to Van.

"Well I don't see anyone." Van said glancing past her, "We better get back to the hotel, its dark and we don't know anyone around here. There's no telling what could happen around here."

Violet picked up her bag and looked behind her once more before leaving the alley with Van.

At the Cannery, Brad had just finished off his 7th shot. He glanced over and saw Chloe Chase sitting on top of the bar surrounded by men and her gay friend Branson. He stumbled her way.

"Hey Chloe wanna come back to my hotel room with me? I have something I wanna show you." Brad slurred out.

"Uh no thanks, im pretty occupied at the moment, why don't you ask Branson?" She said with laugh.

"No thanks Chlo Im not intrested in him." Branson replied.

Everyone around them laughed.

"Haha" Brad mocked, "Shut up You little bitch, im more of a man than anyone of these losers."

A man in the Crowd turned around and walked towards Brad. He was bigger than Brad by at least a foot.

"Oh you think your tough little man?" said the man pushing Brad.

Brad pushed back.

The man stumbled but brought his fist up and punched Brad right in the cheek. Brad fell to the ground but quickly jumped back up and hit the guy. The guy quickly brought his fist up and popped Brad right in the nose. Blood instantly started pouring from it. The bartender quickly came around the bar and stepped between the two guys.

"Get this guy out of here!" He yelled pointing to Brad.

Another man came over and picked Brad up by the collar. He pulled him to the door than tossed him out. Brad landed on his stomach. The man closed the door behind him as he went back in.

"You all can go to hell!" Brad yelled as he picked himself up.

He started to dust himself off as he headed up the road back to the hotel.

There was a noise coming from the woods which made Brad jump.

"Hello?" He called out walking closer.

The trees started moving and a figure stepped out.

'Hello?" Brad called again, "Can I help you?"

"Yea you can." replied the voice.

The figure stepped closer.

"Oh its you, What are you doing in the woods?"

"This." replied the figure as he lunged forward with a knife.

Before Brad could react, the guy plunged the knife into Brad's stomach.

"Ahh!' Brad cried.

The figure twisted the knife and plunged it deeper. Brad doubled over and finally fell to the ground. The figure stabbed him a couple more times before dragging Brad's corpse into the woods.

Randy and Blair stepped out of Rouge, a new restaurant here on the island. It wasn't 5 stars but it was pretty high class compared to everything else on the island.

"I had a good time tonight Randy."

"Good." Randy replied, "Im glad."

They continued the walk back to the hotel.

"So Blair, what did your card say?"

"Well if I tell you I'd have to kill you." Blair said with a smile.

Randy let out a fake laugh, then quickly turned serious.

"I'm Kidding!" she laughed, "I'm a victim. What about you?"

"The same."

They reached the hotel and walked inside. As they entered they saw Zatanna laying on the love seat in front of the fire place and Cooper sitting on the floor beside her. She was laughing about something. Cooper glanced back and saw them.

"Oh hey guys how did your date go?" He asked, which caused Zatanna to look back.

"It wasn't a date, it was a dinner between friends. Right Randy?"

"Uh yea. What she said."

"So it was a date then." Zatanna said laughing.

Cooper joined in.

"Well Blair I had fun but im going to bed." Randy said trying to hide his embarrassment, "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"Sure." She glanced over to Cooper and Zatanna, "Good night you guys, And thanks again Zatanna for inviting me, its gonna be a good week."

"No problem Blair. Good night to you too."

Zatanna watched as they walked up the steps to the second floor. Cooper glanced up at Zatanna who was starring into the fire.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I don't want to unload on you."

"Its ok, that's what friends are for right?"

She looked at him for a moment before deciding to continue on.

"Ok, but you've been warned. Some of this stuff is very personal."

He nodded, "Ok, go on."

"Ok, so Jonah and I have been together for two years now and we have yet to-" she paused, "You know, have sex. Well lately I feel like he has been pressuring me to do it, but I don't want to. I feel like my virginity is something I can control, and one of the only things that set me apart from everyone else."

"I have a lot of respect for you because of that, there arn't a lot of people who can still say they are virgins."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." He replied.

They both sat in silence each looking at the fire. Zatanna finally looked at cooper before reaching down and taking his face into her hands. She leaned over and kissed him. Cooper put his hand on her back and pulled her into him. Neither realized that around the corner was a murderer watching them. The front door of the hotel shut which caused Zatanna and Cooper to both jump up. Chloe and Branson stood in the entrance starring at them.

"Hey guys how was the bar?"

"Well it was great until Brad showed up and killed the mood. Speaking of the devil, have you seen him? I'd like to give him a good cusing!" Chloe said looking around.

"Um no we haven't seen him. The only people who have walked through that door were Randy and Blair."

"Well if we're lucky, he wont come back."

"Oh you know he will. Its Brad after all." Cooper Replied.

At that moment the hotel manager rounded the corner.

"Oh you guys are still awake. I was going to extinguish the fire, but if you guys are gonna be up then I'll leave it on."

"That's ok, we were all just about to go to bed."

"Ok if your sure." He replied

"Yea we're sure." Zatanna said walking to the stairs.

Cooper, Chloe, and Branson all followed. After reaching the top of the stairs, Zatanna stopped cooper. After glancing to make sure Chloe and Branson had went into their rooms, she decided it was safe to talk.

"Listen Cooper, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what happened in the den."

"No problem, it will be our secret."

Zatanna looked at him then nodded. She turned around and headed to her room. After she stepped in Cooper went in to his own room. Once his door was shut, Jonah Saracen shut his.

**So what did you guys think? Who do you think the killer is? let me know in reviews!!!**


	2. Choke

**Return to Harper's Island: Chapter 2**

Everyone awoke to find a note on their doorsteps telling them to meet Zatanna by the pool. After quickly getting dressed everyone made their way down to the pool to find Zatanna standing there with Chloe and Branson.

"Good morning guys. Today we are going to start the first activity of the murder mystery party. Hidden around the island our clues to who may be the killer and who may be next. But watch out because the killer may be lurking somewhere to get you next."

Everyone glanced at each other before looking at Chloe, who had just stepped in front of Zatanna, and was holding a clipboard.

"Ok guys, you have been split up into groups of two. Ok here are the groups. Blair and Jonah, Cooper and Gladys, Eli and Renee, Violet and Zatanna, Van and Brandon, Branson and I, and lastly Randy and London."

Randy hung his head. He didn't want to be with London, she was his ex-girlfriend after all.

"Ok guys, you can start looking for clues!" Zatanna announced.

Everyone split up and went separate ways. Branson and Chloe didn't move, instead they went to the other side of the pool where the lounge chairs were and laid out. They weren't about to spend all day searching for some dumb clues that they could care less about.

Cooper walked ahead of Gladys. They were making they're way to the Cannery where they would look for the first clue.

"Hey can you slow down a little but, your walking way too fast." Gladys asked, pushing her glasses up.

"Oh yea, no problem." Cooper said, stopping for Gladys to catch up.

When she caught up he continued to walk. They walked in silence for most of the time until they finally reached the Cannery. Cooper grabbed the door and held it open as Gladys walked in, then followed behind her. They walked up to the bar where Kevin Cyr, was working.

"Can I help you two?" Kevin asked, while cleaning a glass.

"Uh yes actually, we are here to get a clue for a murder mystery party. This is the first place the we thought to look, is there one here?"

"Yea, Charlie Wilson, the manager of the Candlewick brought one over in an envelope this morning, its somewhere out back."

"Ok thanks, do you mind if go look for it?" asked Cooper.

"No go ahead. I think he put somewhere between those crates back there."

Cooper and Gladys walked out of the bar and headed behind it. They walked upon some crates and began moving them around.

Gladys bent down and saw an envelope lodged between two crates at the bottom.

"Found it." she said holding it up.

"Open it."

Gladys turned the envelope around and broke the seal. She pulled out the white paper inside.

"Two will parish tonight." Gladys read aloud.

She looked at Cooper who was also staring at her.

'Well I guess this means we should stay close. We wouldn't want to be "murdered" now would we?" Cooper said with a laugh.

Gladys just stared.

"What? You don't think I'm the murderer do you?"

"I don't know you could be. I know im not." She said digging in her pants pocket. She pulled out a white slip of paper. "See?"

She handed Cooper the piece of paper that had the word "Victim" written on it.

"Well I don't carry my card on me but I can assure you I am also a victim."

Zatanna walked along a trail with Violet by her side.

"So Violet, do you have a crush on anybody?" She said trying to make conversation.

"No, why would you care anyway?"

"Because you're my friend. You know I've seen Brandon checking you out."

"Yea right." Violet said blushing.

"No seriously. I think he likes you. If you want I can talk him into taking you to the party this Saturday."

"Really?"

"Yea, it would be easy. I know he will say yes, he'd be stupid if he didn't."

Violet turned her head to hide her smile.

"You know Vie, you would be really pretty if you pulled your hair out of your face."

Violet looked at her then pushed back her hair.

"See?"

Violet smiled.

" Zatanna your actually a lot cooler than I thought you were." she said with a smile.

"I get that a lot." Zatanna replied with a smile.

They laughed together on the trail unaware that in the woods to their left was the shallow grave that contained Brad's body.

Randy walked in front of London. After two failed attempts to try and get his attention she finally grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Randy! Talk to me! What's wrong? I know we ended on bad terms, but we can still be friends."

"No London, we cant be friends! You cheated on me with Eli! There's no way in hell that I'm going to be your friend." Randy yelled as he continued to walk down the trail.

London quickly ran in front of him and kissed him. Randy pushed away.

"What are you doing!"

"Saying I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology!" Randy said as he took off and left London standing there alone.

April took the dirty sheets out of room 45 and put them on her cart. She grabbed a new set and headed back into the room. As she was putting on the new sheets she didn't notice the door shut behind her. She looked up.

"Oh, I didn't here you come in. Do you need something?"

"Uh yea I was wondering if you had any extra towels?"

"Oh not on me but here, I'll give you the ones out of this bathroom and bring more up later." She said walking into the bathroom.

As April reached up to get the towels, she felt a sting in her side. She glanced down and noticed something red seeping all over her white outfit. She then felt another sting on her opposite side followed by one in her back. She looked up into the mirror and saw the person behind her holding a blood covered knife. Before she could scream, they held her mouth and continued to stab April until she stopped moving. Before throwing her body into the bath tub, the person grabbed her master key and left. Luckily no one would find the body because it was hidden in their room.

Branson and Chloe's tanning was interrupted by Eli.

"Hey have you guys seen Renee? She said she was going to the bathroom but she hasn't came back yet."

"Yea she came back but saw London crying and went to her room with her."

"Oh. Well thanks for the help." He said before walking over to another lounge chair.

He took off his shirt and flip flops and dove into the pool. Jonah Soon approached holding a towel and football.

"Hey Eli! Heads up!" He yelled throwing the football Eli's way.

Eli quickly caught it. Jonah glanced over at Chloe.

"Have you seen Brad?"

"Not since last night when he was kicked out of the bar."

"I wonder where he could be then."

"Maybe he was "murdered"." Branson said with a laugh.

"Yea maybe he was." Chloe added, "They said the victims were going to be taken to the other side of the island. That would explain why he hasn't been around."

"That makes sense." Jonah said before jumping into the pool.

Just then Charlie walked up.

"Branson, I'm sorry to say this but your name was drawn for the next victim. You have to go to the sequester house."

"What! I don't want to go there. I wont be with Chloe."

"Its ok Branson, I'll come see you."

"Actually Chloe, you cant. Once your sequestered you cant be seen until Saturday because you will know who the murderer is."

"Oh. Well then take me too!" Chloe said jumping up.

"I'm sorry I cant only one victim was drawn for today and it wasn't you."

"Its ok Chloe, I'll be ok."

Branson got up and started back up the stairs with Charlie. He held his cell phone up behind his back and turned and winked. Chloe smiled and winked back holding up her cell too.

Van and Brandon entered the post office. They looked over and saw a mysterious man standing over by some brochures. They gently smiled and walked over to the counter. A red headed woman looked up at them. Her name tag read Tammy Buckner.

"Can I help you two?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh yes we are looking for a clue. There's supposed to be one here."

"Oh for the mystery party. Its right here let me get it." She said standing up.

She walked into the back leaving Van and Brandon alone with the man. The man looked over at them.

"You guys shouldn't be here. What your doing is wrong! This island is only known for the murders that took place here, and now you and your little friends are making fun of it!"

"Hey just chill out we don't mean anything by it. We're just having some fun."

"What your doing is a disgrace!"

They didn't notice Tammy came back.

"Now Dan quit harassing these young men. They mean no harm here. Take that stick out of your ass and leave, Will ya?"

Dan looked at Tammy, then back to the boys. He turned around and grumbled under his breath as he exited.

"Well that was awkward." Van said, as he took the clue from Tammy.

They thanked her, then walked out the door.

"Open it." said Brandon

"Ok."

Van broke the seal and pulled out the paper.

"I cant read it. He inks smudged." Van said, holding up the paper that had black lines all the way across it.

"Well that sucks." Brandon said, "Now what?"

"I guess we just head back to the hotel and see what happens."

After a couple of hours everyone else had also gathered around and the pool. They were grilling out and swimming. Everyone was having a good time.

Violet looked over to her left and saw Brandon in his Trunks. He was sitting in a chair reading some kind of book. Violet pushed back her hair, like Zatanna had said, and walked over to him.

"Hey what are you reading?" She asked casually.

"Oh I'm not reading, I'm writing."

"What are you writing?"

"Song lyrics."

"Really no way. I didn't know you sang!"

"I don't, at least not in public."

"I'm sure you're a great singer."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Brandon spoke up.

"Uh, do you have a date for the party Saturday?"

"No, why are you asking?"

"Yea I guess so." He said smiling to himself.

"I guess it's a date then." Violet said back.

Branson walked into the sequester house and sat down his luggage. The sequester house was a lot smaller than the mansion. It was like a little cabin.

"Brad!" Branson called out.

There was no reply.

"Huh. Maybe he snuck out."

Branson picked his bags back up and started towards the stairs. He noticed a light on upstairs.

"Maybe he is here then." He said walking up the stairs.

He reached the top and saw someone sitting in a chair.

"Oh what are you doing here? Are you a victim too?"

"I guess you could say that." Said the person

"Cool, now I don't have to be here alone!"

"Actually you wont be here at all." Said the person standing up and walking closer to Branson.

"What do you mean?"

"This." said the person raising his hands and pushing Branson.

Branson flew back and fell down the stairs. At the bottom Branson laid on the ground moaning.

"Ow, I think I broke something. Why did you do that?" He asked the person as they came downstairs.

"Because I had to get you out of the way while I had the chance."

The person bent down beside Branson and stuck both of his hands around his neck. Branson tried to scream but couldn't get nothing out. His air supply was slowly going away. The person squeezed tighter and tighter until finally Branson stopped breathing.

"Three down." The person said while turning off the light and walking out the door.

Brandon went back into his room. He walked over to his night stand and opened the drawer. He pulled out his role card and looked at it. "Murderer" was written on it.


	3. Drown

**Authors note: Sorry guys for the long wait on chapter 3, but here it is, its not that great, I really didn't know what all to put in to it, so... hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Renee walked into the coffee shop down the street from the hotel. It wasn't very big, it probably held 25 people max. She looked around at the empty booths and tables. Only one was filled. It was a Booth near the window. Sitting in it was a guy, maybe 18 or 19. He had short black hair and blue eyes. From what Renee could see, he was thin. Renee walked over to the counter where a thin blonde girl leaned against the counter. She didn't look enthused to be here.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked finally looking up.

"Uh yes, I would like to soy, non fat, cappuccinos to go please." Renee replied, looking around the building once more.

The blonde quickly went to work on the drinks as Renee continued to wander. She glanced back at the guy in the booth and noticed he was on a lap top. He had a large coffee cup seated right beside the computer.

"Here ya go, that'll be $4.33."

Renee jumped. She was scared by the sudden noise in front of her.

"Oh, here you go." she said handing the girl a $5.

Renee turned and started down the aisle where the guy was sitting. As she walked, she didn't notice the lap top case sitting in the floor. She walked up on it and tripped. As she flew sideways her purse hit the guys coffee cup, sending it flying into his lap. The guy jumped up screaming.

"Holy shit that's hot!" He yelled jumping into the aisle.

Renee, who was currently on the floor, hung her head in embarrassment. She quickly jumped up.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Here let me help." she said grabbing a napkin and starting to wipe his lap.

The guy quickly stopped moving and stared at the girl rubbing his crotch. Renee quickly caught on and looked up.

"Wow this is embarrassing." The guy said turning his head to the side.

"Tell me about it. You weren't the one rubbing a strangers crotch."

He chuckled to himself. "I'm really sorry about sitting my case there, I never thought someone would trip over it."

"Its not your fault, I'm just super clumsy."

"Let me buy you some new drinks."

"No, no, its ok, I managed to save one. I'll just take that one back. It's for a friend anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Its no problem."

"I'm Ian, Ian Marco. You are?"

"Renee, Renee Esham."

"I havent seen you around here before are you new in town?"

"I'm actually here for a graduation party."

"Ah yes, the infamous party that's causing quite a scandal around town. You guys sure are brave doing that in a town like this. Considering what happened."

"You were here on the island when that took place?"

"Yea I've been here all my life. Of course I was younger then. All lot of people think your guys party is wrong. Disrespectful to the island spirits. Especially Crazy Dan Bolton. He used to be normal until his daughter Nikki was murdered."

"Wow, that's intense. I didn't know it was that big of a deal."

"Yea well thats life here. You just pay your respect and wait for the next psycho to come along."

Renee gulped loudly.

"I'm just kidding. Its all over with know, Wakefield and his son Henry are both dead."

"I was a little freaked there for a moment. Listen I would love to stay and talk longer but I really need to get this drink back to my friend before she throws a bitch-fit. It was nice meeting you." She said with a smile.

"Yea nice meeting you to." Ian said turning back to his booth.

Renee, who was at the door, turned around. "Im staying at the Candlewick if you would like to stop by and see me sometime."

"Ok I'll keep that in mind." Ian said with a smile.

Zatanna sat at her vanity, when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it. There was no one there. She stepped into the hall and looked around. As she stepped back in there was a crunch under her foot. Zatanna looked down at a white envelope. She picked it up and examined it. There was nothing on the outside, but there was something bulky inside. She walked back into her room and closed the door. She opened the envelope and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Cooper and kissing in the den.

Zatanna gasped to herself.

She flipped the picture over and noticed writing. It read, "I know what you did, and I'm going to tell."

Tammy Buckner was locking up the post office for a lunch break, when the bell on door rang.

"We are on a lunch break, come back in 20 minutes!" she yelled.

She listened for the bell again, but never heard it. She walked into the main office and looked around. There was no one there. She turned to go back into the back room, but was stopped by a person.

"Jeez are you trying to give a woman a heart attack?"

"It would probably have been easier that way."

She looked at the person questionably before seeing the knife they were pulling out from a holster on their hip.

"AHHHHHH!"

Chloe looked at the trail ahead of her, unsure if she was going the right way. She glanced at the map in her hands and then back at the trail. She knew the sequester house was around here somewhere. There was a rustling in the woods beside her. She looked up quickly. As the rustling got louder she started backing up. Before she knew it, she had ran into a tree.

Whatever was in the bushes was getting closer. Chloe glanced around for a weapon but didn't see anything of use.

"I carry a rape whistle!" She yelled, as someone emerged from the woods.

"Chloe what are you doing out here?" Van asked, looking worried.

"Me! What are you doing creeping in the woods?"

"I saw you leaving and I figured this is where you were going. I didn't want you to get in to trouble."

"I would have been perfectly fine without you." she said as another rustling came from the bushes.

"Not again." She murmured to herself. As Eli broke through the bushes.

"Eli!" Chloe and Van yelled together.

"What are you doing here?"

"As soon as you guys left I saw Charlie follow. I figured he was onto you guys, so I thought I would beat him to you and save you guys the trouble."

"Well that's just great!" Chloe yelled.

"Your welcome." Eli replied.

"No! Look!" She said pointing to the map, which was now sinking into a mud puddle, "Now we're lost!"

"No we're not I cam through the woods right over- Yup we're lost." Van said.

"Well it's going to get dark soon, we better just try to follow the trail while we can still see it." Eli ordered.

Eli stepped in front of Chloe and started down the dirt path, Chloe and Van quickly followed.

It was night and everyone was out doing their own things. Randy and Blair were out on another date, Zatanna and Jonah went out to the pier, Cooper, Violet, Gladys, and Brandon went to the movies, and Van, Chloe and Eli were still missing. London took this alone time to do some lounging in the pool. She went outside to the pool and dipped her foot in. Just the right temperature. She walked over to a lounge chair and took off her robe. She eased herself in to the pool, and began to float around. She dove under water and came back up. When she did, she jumped at the sight of Charlie.

"Hello! You could give a girl some warning before you walk up onto her!"

"Sorry Ms. Lockhart, but the pool will be closing in 10 minutes."

"Ok thanks, I'll be done here soon." She said with a smile.

She watched as Charlie turned and walked back into the hotel before mumbling to herself.

"Old Perv!"

She dove back under the water and looked up.

"Now what?" she thought to herself.

"I told you I'd be done in a minute!" she said coming out of the water.

"Oh its just you, I thought you were Charlie. Can I help you, or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?"

She waited for a reply before finally diving back under. This time she felt something on her head. As she tried to come up, something kept pushing her back down. She glanced up and saw that the person by the pool was trying to drown her. She couldn't scream or fight back. As she sunk lower and lower into the pool, her breathes got shorter. She finally stopped moving and began to float.

The figure pulled London's dead body out of the pool and dragged it to the woods, taking her robe and flip flops with them.

**Well there's chapter 3. What did you think? Were you surprised? Who are your thoughts on who the killer is? Review me your thoughts. Oh and feel free to leave some death suggestions.**


	4. Run

**Ok so hopefully you guys liked the last chapter. I think this one is just a little bit better though. Please review! I really want your guys opinion on my stories and writing!**

Ian Marco walked into the Candlewick and right up to the managers desk. He rung the service bell when he noticed no body was there.

"Can I help you?" Asked Charlie, coming out from a back room.

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for Renee Esham, she told me she was staying here."

"Are you a friend of he-."

At that moment Renee walked through the front door. She glanced to her right and saw Ian.

"Ian, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Oh. Is there something you need?" she said walking over to him.

"No I- I- was just hopeing we could hang out, you know, as friends." He said with a shy smile.

"We just met yesterday."

"Oh, uh-"

"I'm kidding! I would love too. Actually I could use your help anyways. I cant find my friend London anywhere around here, so maybe since you're a local you can help me out a bit. What do say?"

"Yea sure."

"Great, lets go." she said turning toward the door.

Brandon walked into the hotel kitchen. There was nobody around.

"You would think they could afford help in this joint." He said softly.

Brandon was really hungry, so he decided to go ahead and help himself. He opened up cabinet after cabinet until finally he found the one he wanted.

"Jackpot!" He said to himself, looking at all the snack foods.

There were chips, cookies, gummie bears and worms, you name it, it was there. As he dug in, he didn't notice the kitchen door open and as he rustled through the bags, he didn't here the person walk up behind him. As he stuffed an Oreo into his mouth, a hand was put on his shoulder.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed, dropping everything.

He flipped around and punched at whoever had touched him.

"Whoa Brandon chill out, its just me Cooper."

"Gosh you could have gave me a heart attack! What were you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"I couldn't find Zatanna, then I heard someone in here, so I thought it might have been her."

"Well do I look like Zatanna?" He asked sarcastically.

Cooper gave him a once over look. "No man, you don't."

"Well than can you please leave me alone as I eat my weight in junk food?"

"Uh sure, but go easy on those things man. I'd hate to see a goth on a sugar high."

Brandon glared as Cooper walked out the door.

Cooper stepped back into the lobby only to be pushed to the ground. He flipped himself over to see Jonah standing there with a grim look on his face.

"Why were you looking for my girlfriend freak?"

"Wait how did you know I was looking for Zatan-"

"I over heard your little conversation with gothica in there. Now answer my question!"

"I havent talked to her in a while, and I was just going to say hi."

"Yea right. Do I look stupid? I know something is going on, I overheard you guys whispering that night in the hallway."

Cooper flashed back to that night, but was quickly pulled out of his memory when he felt himself being lifted off the ground by his shirt collar.

"Listen you little bitch, stay away from my girlfriend or else." Jonah threatened, releasing Cooper and turning around.

Cooper knew he should let it go but he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Or what Dick?"

Jonah turned around. "What did you call me?

"You heard me, Dick!"

"That's it!"

With that Jonah came running toward Cooper. His fist up and ready. One swing and it connected with Cooper's face. Cooper quickly recovered and tackled Jonah, sending them both on top of a dining table. Jonah pushed Cooper off him, causing the table to flip and both of them to land onto the floor. Jonah rolled over and got up. He quickly continued to punch Cooper.

At the sound of the table crashing, Brandon ran into the dining room.

"Hey guys cut it out!"

Brandon ran over and tried to pull the two guys apart. Just then Charlie stepped into the room.. As Charlie grabbed Jonah and pulled, Brandon grabbed Cooper. After a few seconds, they finally got the two boys apart.

"What is going on here?" Charlie asked.

"That prick needs to stay away from my girlfriend!" Jonah yelled

"That asshole should treat his girlfriend better!" Cooper objected

Jonah lunged forward but was caught.

"Listen both of you just need to go cool off. One of you needs to go to your room, the other needs to just go outside."

"This isn't over Collette." Jonah said walking out of the room.

Charlie and Brandon looked from the doorway to Cooper. Cooper just smiled back before busting into a laugh.

"I think we passed that tree already." Van said to Eli.

"Yea me too." Replied Chloe.

"Well do you guys think you could do a better job? Feel free to lead the way if you do." Eli retorted.

"Move out of the way then."Chloe shot back.

She marched around the two boys and into the front of the line.

"Boys." She said as she pushed her way past a bush.

"Do you guys smell something?" Van asked.

This caused Chloe and Eli to stop.

"It smells like somethings dead." Eli said back

"Well lets not sit around here and look for it." Chloe yelled as she turned back around and took a step forward.

With that step she slipped on something wet on the ground. She fell to the ground and looked at her hands. They were covered in something red and sticky.

"Is that...?"

Eli stepped over chloe and pushed the bush out of the way revealing April's body.

"Blood!"

"AHHH!" Chloe screamed, as Van pulled her up and held her to him.

Eli let the bush go, and backed away repeating "Oh my god" over and over.

"She was murdered." Van said over Chloe's cries.

"We don't know that, maybe she got attacked by an animal?"

"With stab wounds?" Chloe intergected.

"We have to get back and tell someone." Van said.

"If we can find are way back." Eli said

"What if whoever got her is still out here. Out here with us."

"Then we better get going."

Eli started running through the wilderness, Chloe and Van following right behind them.

Zatanna walked up to the church and opened the doors. She walked in and looked around. It was empty. She glanced at the corner and noticed the confessional booths and figured that's where the reverend was. She wasn't catholic, but she felt as if she needed to talk to someone about what she had done the first night here.

She walked over and stepped into the booth. She looked around until someone said "speak child."

"Uh, Im not sure how ths goes but, I have feelings for two different guys. One is my boyfriend and the other is just a friend. I kissed the one who is just a friend. Is that a sin?"

She waited for a reply. "Father?"

"You will die for your sins child."

Zatanna looked up horrified. "Wha- What?"

Just then a hand punched through the screen and lunged at Zatanna. She screamed and pushed open the door to the confessional. As she tried to run out the hand grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground. She quickly kicked the hand off and ran through the door, right into Crazy Dan.

"Oh my gosh you have to help me! Someone tried to attack me in there!" she yelled.

"Calm down I'll check it out." He said walking into the church.

After a few minutes he stepped back out. There was no one in there but the back door was open so whoever it was got away. If you want I can take you to the police station?"

"No." she said quickly, "I mean no, you don't have to, it was probably just some local trying to scare me. But if you wouldn't mind, could you take me back to the Candlewick?"

"Yea sure. Come on." He said walking over to his beat up truck.

**Ok guys, so there was no death this chapter, but I promise there will be in the next one. I just didn't know which character to kill off. So who are your guess on the murderer? Was the person who attacked Zatanna the murderer? Review and tell me your thoughts on who you think it is and who is gonna be next!**


	5. BANG

**Warning.**** This chapter contains an almost rape so if you find that disturbing then don't read. But other than that please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Cooper sat in the den, still cooling off from his fight with Jonah, when the front door burst open. In flew Zatanna who had a look of panic on her face. Cooper jumped up off the couch and quickly ran to her.

"Zatanna what's wrong, what happened?" Cooper asked worriedly.

"I was in the church and someone attacked me."

"Did you see who did it?"

"No, they got away."

"Well its ok now. You're here and I wont let anyone hurt you. Besides, it was probably just some local teenager trying to pull a prank."

"Yea your probably right." Zatanna replied calmly.

After a few minutes Zatanna realized that she was in Cooper's arms. As she heard someone coming down the stairs she quickly separated from him. They both looked over to see Randy descending the stairs.

"Oh hey guys what's up?"

"Hey Randy, not much I just got back from town, what about you?" Zatanna asked, relieved that it wasn't Jonah.

"I was just about to go there myself. I ran out of toothpaste so I need to go get some. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Yea sure I'll go with you." Cooper said, walking over to the front door.

"What about you Zatanna?"

"I think Im just going to stay here. Im not feeling well so I think I may just go upstairs and take a nap. You guys go on without me."

"Suit yourself."

With that they walked out the door.

Zatanna headed upstairs. As she reached the second floor she was greeted by Blair.

"Zatanna what are you up to?"

"Hey Blair, not much Im just going to take a nap. Im not feeling well."

"Oh Im sorry. I was just heading to the coffee shop to meet Brandon and Violet. Would you like me to bring you something back?"

"No thanks I'll pass."

"Ok, well if you do need anything just ask, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Blair."

Van, Chloe, and Eli burst through the woods into the back yard of the Candlewick.

"Civilization!" Van yelled.

"Come on, we have to tell Charlie about April." Eli said.

They took off running into the Candlewick until they finally reached the front desk. They looked around but Charlie wasn't there. Chloe looked down at the bell sitting on the desk and started to hit it furiously.

"Well that's one way to get his attention." Van said.

"Im coming, Im coming, Hold on!" Charlie yelled from the back room.

He came out and saw the tattered clothes and dirty teenagers.

"What happened to you three?"

"Charlie we got lost in the woods, and on the way back we found April."

"We found her dead."

"That is impossible you guys because April isn't on the island. I got an email from her yesterday. Her father came down with pneumonia and she had to go help him." Charlie said back.

"Then how am I covered in her Blood!" Chloe yelled.

"It looks more like mud to me Chloe."

They all looked at Chloe's light pink shirt. It was covered in something brown.

"Its blood, I swear. We can show you were we found the body. Come on!" Chloe yelled running to the front door.

Everyone followed. As they exited, a person who had been listening quickly followed..

"Its right up ahead." Said Eli. Pushing through the bushes.

"Right...here?"

"What? She's gone!" Chloe yelled.

"She was right there I swear!" Yelled Van.

"Ok guys, lay off the caffeine. Lets go back to the hotel and you three can shower and rest. Your delusional from being lost." Charlie said, turning back to the hotel.

"Randy, do you think Zatanna likes me?"

"What do you mean? As a friend or like a crush?"

"Like as a crush."

"Yes. Cooper I honestly believe that she's crazy about you."

"Then why hasn't she left Jonah?"

"I think she is scared to. I mean not its not like he is gonna hit her or anything, but I think she is scared for you."

"What! I can totally take him!"

"That's not what Brandon told me." Randy said with a laugh.

"Well that was a surprise attack. Any other time I could totally have won."

"You right. With the feelings you have for Zatanna, you could probably do anything for her. Even beat the hell out of Jonah."

"She's not like other girls Randy. I really, really care about her. I- I love her."

"Wow that's pretty deep stuff. Have you told her?"

"No, but I want too."

"Then do it." Randy said, as they finally made it to the store.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Zatanna stood up and made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole an saw Jonah. She opened the door.

"Hey Jona-"

She was cut off by his lips as they smashed down onto hers.

"Zatanna I love you" He said as he finally pulled away.

"I love you too."

"Then lets do it, right now." Jonah said closing the door and quickly taking her face into his hands. Planting another kiss on her lips.

He started kissing down her neck and Zatanna pushed away in protest. But his strength was too much.

"Jonah no, Im not ready. Get off."

He kept going. pushing her down onto the bed.

"But we love each other, Im ready. You're the only one for me babe." Jonah said ripping off his shirt and starting to hover over her.

She tried to get away but he grabbed her and pulled her back, starting to kiss her again.

"Jonah no! GET OFF!"

"No, stop being a tease, you little bitch!"

Zatanna brought her knee up and hit him in his balls. As he fell to the side she quickly got up and started to run. Before she got far Jonah had grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her back.

"No GET OFF!"

"I didn't want it to be this way Zatanna!" Jonah yelled pulling at her shirt.

Just then her door burst open and Ian came in followed by Renee.

"Get off of her you sick bastard!"

"Why don't you two just mind your own damn business!" Jonah yelled throwing Zatanna to the side.

Renee ran over and grabbed her.

"Jonah you need to leave!"

"No. We were just getting intimate, you guys should leave."

Just then Ian punched Jonah square in the jaw, sending him falling to the floor.

"Leave now asshole or Im calling the cops."

Jonah glared at him from the floor before quickly running out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Renee asked Zatanna.

"Yea thanks to you guys. Who are you anyway?"

"Im Ian. Im friends with Renee."

"Well thanks for saving me. Renee do you care if I stay with you in your room tonight?"

"Sure, London isnt here anyway."

Gladys was walking through the woods. Every now and then she would look around searching for something, or someone.

"There you are. I've been waiting here forever."

"Im sorry I needed a chance to get away."

"Im very disappointed in you Gladys."

"What! Why? I've done everything you've asked. I've killed April and Tammy and London."

"Yes but you let Zatanna get away. She was supposed to die in that church."

"Big deal! We can get her later. We still have time."

"Yes, your right. I do still have time. Un fortunately for you, you don't." With that the person brought up a gun and fired it right at Gladys's head.

"BANG!"

She hit the ground dead.

**Well what do you think? Im sorry for the whole almost rape part. I just though it added to the drama. Well please review and tell me your thoughts, as well as who your guesses for the killer is and who you think will be next. I also want to know who you guys want me to keep alive at the end of the series. Im having a really hard time debating who I want to keep around out of all the characters remaining. I can tell you though that 4 people will for sure die, but there has to be more. Only 5 will live. So let me know what you think.**


	6. The Cast

**This is a character list, its to help you keep track of whose who. I know this should have been the first chapter posted but I didn't think about it until now.**

**The Graduates**

Randy Johanson - The Nice Guy

Zatanna Abernathy - The Princess

Van Sanderson - The Genius

Brandon Torres - The Goth

Violet Crane - The Artist

Chloe Chase - The Blonde

Renee Esham - The Flirt

Cooper Collette - The Skater

Jonah Saracen - The Jock

Blair Underwood - The Best Friend

Eli Hunt - The Military Buff

**The Townies**

Charlie Wilson - The Hotel Manager

Kevin Cyr - The Bartender

Ian Marco - The Computer Tech

Dan Bolton - The Victims Father

**The Killers**

Gladys Smith - The Nerd - Deceased

?

**The Deceased**

Brad Williams - The Drunk Perv

Branson Matthews - The Drama Queen

London Lockhart - The itch

April Moore - The Maid

Tammy Buckner - The Post Woman

Gladys Smith - The Nerd/ Killer

Ok so here's the character list so far. There may be a couple more townies introduced, I make people up as I go along, And of course there will be another killer and more deaths. Hopefully this will help you to figure out who the main killer is.


	7. Gargle

**Chapter 6**

It was the day of the big party, where the "Murderer" Would be revealed. Everyone was getting ready. Especially Charlie. He had to get all the characters information and go inform the "Victims". As he entered the sequester house, he noticed how empty it looked.

"Hello? Branson?"

He looked around suspiciously.

"He should be here. He better not have run off."

Charlie was about to exit when he heard a sound coming from upstairs. He slowly began to walk to walk up them. When Charlie reached the top, he saw a lump on one of the beds.

"Branson?" He said as he walked up to the person.

He pulled back the blanket and saw Branson. Before he began to speak, he noticed Branson wasn't moving or breathing. Charlie backed away slowly, but didn't notice the person standing behind him. Before he could turn around, The person hit him in the head with a hammer. As Charlie fell to the ground, the person continued to hit him until he was dead.

Violet awoke to a knock on the door. It was Brandon.

"Hey Vi, I was just wandering if you have a date to this really lame party thing?" He asked her.

"Yea actually I do."

"Really?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea Its you." She said with a grin.

"Wow you had me worried there for a minute."

"I could tell." She said with a laugh.

Just then Cooper walked by.

"Hey there you two love birds, you better hurry up and get ready, the party starts in an hour."

Brandon looked back up at Violet.

"Well I better go. I need to find something partially formal to wear."

"Wear what you want. Im easily impressed."

Brandon smiled and walked away, but his smile quickly faded once he remembered that he was the "Murderer". He couldn't help but worry about what Violet would think. It was just a game so maybe she wouldn't care.

Chloe stood in front of Zatanna's Mirror, Flattening out wrinkles on her purple dress. Her hair was pulled back in a formal ponytail.

"Hey are you ready yet?" She called out to Zatanna.

"Yes." Zatanna replied stepping out of the bathroom.

Chloe turned around to see Zatanna in a silver dress that came to her knees, and poofed out at her waist.

"Wow you look great. Coopers not gonna know what to think."

Zatanna smiled. "So are you excited about being reunited with Branson?"

"Heck yea! I snuck in a little vodka and we are planning to celebrate!"

Zatanna stared at Chloe.

"What! Its not like we are doing something bad!"

"Chloe you know how I feel about drinking. I don't like it."

"Sorry mom, I just figured we would do something fun tonight."

"We will have fun, we'll be dancing and partying with our friends, With no alcohol involved."

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh looks like my dates are here." Zatanna said.

"Dates? What your taking Jonah and Cooper?" Chloe said with a laugh, "This will be fun!"

"Very funny Chloe, But no Im not going anywhere with Jonah, EVER!"

Zatanna reached the door and pulled it open. Standing in front of her were Ian and Renee. Zatanna had invited Ian since had basically saved her life, and Renee asked him to go as her date. Renee had on a scarlet red dress that went a little below her knees. Ian was wearing a black tux with scarlet tie, to match Renee's dress.

"You guys look great!"

"Thanks you do too!"

"Chloe Im going to head on down, are you coming?"

"Sure." She said walking to the door.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, They all looked around to see everything in Silver. There were silver streamers, table cloths, chair covers, and a whole lot more.

"Wow, Charlie went all out."

They looked over to see Kevin, the bartender from the Cannery, There. Zatanna had hired him to cater non-alcoholic beverages there.

"Well Im going to go flirt with the bartender." Chloe said leaving the group.

"Wow. She doesn't waste time." Ian said.

"No she doesn't." Replied Renee.

Zatanna scoped the room to see who all was there. In a corner she saw Brandon and Violet, both wearing black of course. By the DJ booth stood Van and Eli, and over by the dance floor stood Cooper. Jonah was no where in sight.

"Um I think Im gong to go sit down." Zatanna said to Ian and Renee.

"Ok. We will be here."

Zatanna walked up to Cooper, who was faced the other way. She tapped on his shoulder and he quickly spun around.

"Zatanna, you look fantastic."

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."

"Listen Im sorry about yesterday. If I would have been here Jonah wouldn't have touched you."

"Its ok Cooper. I cant be saved all the time."

"Yes you can. By me anyways. Would you like to dance?"

"Why yes. That would be great."

After about an hour of dancing and eating, it was time to reveal the "Murderer".

Zatanna walked onto the stage.

"Hey guys, since Charlie is no where to be seen, Im going to reveal the killer. You guys ready for this?"

"YEA!" Screamed the audience.

"Ok here we go." She said pulling out the envelope. "The murderer is..."

Just then the lights went out. Some people screamed others just laughed thinking it was a joke. As they all stood confused they started to smell something burning.

"Where is that coming from?" Asked Renee.

"I think from the kitchen." Ian replied.

Using the faint light of the emergency light some of the group ran to the kitchen. Inside was a blazing fire, taking up half the kitchen. Ian ran to the wall and grabbed the fire extinguisher but found it empty.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Lets get out of here!"

Zatanna ran to the door but it was locked.

"Guys we cant get out. Someone locked us in."

Cooper ran over to the door and started throwing his weight against it.

"It wont budge."

A scream came from the hallway. Violet and Brandon ran out to see what was going on. Chloe stood horrified, looking at the stairs. Brandon and Violet looked up to see all their missing friends dead. They were all lined up slouching in chairs, behind them was another blazing fire.

Violet and Brandon quickly grabbed Chloe and pulled her away from the site.

"He's dead!" She yelled, "Branson's dead!"

Violet held Chloe to her and looked at Brandon. "Help them find a way out."

"Ok." He nodded leaving Violet and Chloe by themselves.

Brandon ran to the front entrance and began throwing himself against the door. It didn't budge. He turned around and saw that the fire was taking over the entire staircase. It moved fast, which meant someone probably soaked the stairs in gasoline.

As Zatanna and Cooper tried to get the door open, there was a loud crash. When they looked up to see what it was, they noticed one of the bay windows had been knocked out. Sitting on the floor surrounded by glass, was a rock. It had to be at least 20 pounds the most. Just then Jonah popped up in the window.

"Hey, come on the fire is spreading!"

With that, everyone turned to see the entire hallway engulfed in flames. Chloe broke away from Violet and ran towards the window. Jonah grabbed her hand and helped her out. Kevin was the next to jump out, followed by Violet and Brandon. Ian, Renee, Van and Eli, were next. Zatanna looked at Jonah. She didn't want his help, but she knew that if she wanted to survive, that she needed to go. Cooper and Randy helped Zatanna and Blair, then jumped themselves.

The group stood outside the hotel and watched it burn.

"Oh my gosh, Look!" Yelled Chloe pointing to the harbor in the distance.

They all turned to see the Harper's Ferry leaving the pier.

"What's it doing?"

"People are leaving." Ian Finally said, "Everyone is so paranoid about the first to incidents that they think this one could be another. They're getting away while they have the chance."

"What! They cant just leave us here!"

"They are." Kevin said.

"We have to stop them!" Randy yelled.

"We wont have time. When we finally get there the boat would be long gone." Van said.

"What are we going to do?" Blair asked.

"I have a radio back at the bar. We can call for help." Said Kevin.

"How about we split up. Some of us can see if we can find anyone left on the island, then we can all meet up at the Cannery." Zatanna suggested.

"That's a good idea, maybe we can find someone that could hel-" Cooper said.

"Its all your fault." Chloe said coming from behind the group.

Everyone looked at her. Her eyes were locked onto Zatanna.

"If you hadn't brought us to this stupid island then none of this would have ever happened! Im not going anywhere with you, understand. Who ever is doing this, can hopefully just take you and leave the rest of us alone."

"Chloe I didn't know much about this island, and I certainly didn't expect this!" Zatanna argued.

"Whatever. I'll find my own way out of here!" Chloe yelled taking off from the group.

"I'll go after her." Van said.

Cooper looked at Zatanna, who was fighting back tears.

"Don't worry it isn't your fault. Whoever this sick bastard is, their going to pay."

"Ok lets not waste anymore time. Whose coming with me to the bar?" Kevin asked.

"We will go." Renee said, her and Ian stepping up together.

"Me too." Jonah said.

"I want you to go with them." Randy said to Blair.

"Im not leaving you." She replied.

"Don't worry. Im sure Van and Chloe will catch up with us." Renee said to Blair.

Blair looked at Randy one last time, and went over to join the group.

With that the groups separated. Cooper, Randy, Zatanna, Eli, Brandon, and Violet, all went to search the town. While Kevin, Blair, Jonah, Renee, and Ian, went the Cannery.

"Chloe wait!" Van yelled.

"Van Im not stopping. Im going to find my own way off of this island and your not going to stop me!"

"Well at least let me catch up!" He said stopping to catch a breath.

"Fine but hurry up." Chloe said putting her hands on her hips.

As they sat resting they didn't notice someone approaching them.

Chloe starred off before finally turning around. She screamed and ran over beside Van.

Crazy Dan Bolton approached them.

"What are you kids doing ut here all by yourselves?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was making my way up to the Candlewick to see if anyone was hurt from the fire."

"Why didn't you leave with everyone else?"

"Because I've let a killer ruin my life twice before and im not going to let one do it again!"

"Can you help us get to the marina?"

"Sur-."

Just then an arrow, flew his chest. Dan stopped and looked down at the end protruding through him, and the blood covering his light blue button up.

Chloe screamed as Van scrambled to his feet.

"R-Run" Dan said faintly before falling over.

Chloe and Van took off into the woods. Eventually getting separated. Chloe ran west, while Van went east.

Van ran straight, every now and then looking back. Suddenly he fell, like the earth had come out from underneath of him. When he finally came to, he realized he was in a hole.

Chloe finally stopped running and hide behind a big oak tree. She was tired and scared. She didn't know where to go. She looked around the edge of the tree then quickly turned back. As she turned to look out the opposite side, a hand flew up and over her mouth stopping her from screaming. The persons other hand came up and stabbed her in the throat. The person let her go and her body fell to the dirt floor. She tried to breath but air just wouldn't come to her. The killer listened as she gurgled on her blood, until finally she stopped.

**Ok, 3 more people are dead. The graduates are now all alone on the island with only 2 locals. What's going to happen to Van, he is stuck in a hole. Well please review and let me know your guys thoughts. And take my new poll. I need help on deciding my next FF and that will help me out a lot if you guys took it. Once again please review!**


	8. BANG! BOOM!

**Chapter 7**

Van looked up from the hole. He was scared to yell for help. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use as a weapon or to help him get out. When he turned around he almost screamed. Laying in the far corner of the pit, was a skeleton. It was small framed so it had to belong to a woman. It was also partially charred, as if the person was burned. Van backed up into the closest corner. He sat there for about 20 minutes when he heard footsteps. Before he could react, it was too late.

The killer stood over the pit looking down at Van.

"You! How could you do this! I thought we were friends? I thought we were all friends?"

"I hate all of you."

With that the killer pulled out a gun and shot Van in the ankle.

"AHHHHH!" Van screamed out in pain, as he fell to the ground.

"W-why?" Van asked.

"Because, It had to be done, and they have to pay."

The killer then began to fill in the hole with dirt. After about 30 minutes the hole was filled, and Van was buried alive.

Zatanna and Cooper walked into the sheriffs office.

"Hello?" Cooper called out, "Is anyone here?"

Zatanna looked through the double doors that led to the place where the prisoners are kept.

"No ones here Cooper." She informed him, stepping back through the doors.

"Look a radio." Cooper said walking over to the counter.

"Do you think it works?"

"I don't know lets see."

Cooper grabbed the mic and began to talk.

"Hello, this is Harper's Island, do you copy?"

They waited for an answer.

"Harper's Island, what seems to be the problem?" said the voice from the speaker.

"There is a killer on the island. They've already claimed a few lives. We need help."

"Is this a joke? John Wakefield and Henry Dunn are dead."

"Its not them. There is someone on this island trying to kill us. I swear im telling the truth!"

"Listen kid, stop playing games."

"We're telling the truth! We need help!"

There was a slow reply.

"Ok we will send a squadron out. You better be telling the truth."

"We are."

Cooper laid the mic back onto the counter and turned and hugged Zatanna.

"We're getting out of here! Lets go tell the others."

Violet and Brandon walked into a clothing store.

"I really need to get out of this dress." Violet said, grabbing a pair of blue jeans off of a near by shelf.

"Yea, this tux is killing me." Brandon replied.

Violet grabbed a shirt and went into the dressing room. Brandon stood in the front and grabbed a plain black t-shirt. He quickly took off his button up and slipped the tee on. He then changed into a regular pair of blue jeans and a pair of black leather boots.

When he finished tying the boots Violet stepped out of the dressing room. She had changed into a v-neck dark purple t-shirt, along with the blue jeans she grabbed, and the black converse she had wore under her dress.

"Ready to go?" Brandon asked, Slipping on a black hoodie.

"Yea." Violet replied, taking a smaller hoodie of the rack.

They exited the shop and stepped out onto the street.

"Now where to-."

"Bang!"

A gunshot went off and hit just past Brandon's head, hitting the store. Brandon quickly grabbed Violet and took off down the alley way. When they reached the end, they heard running coming from behind them. Brandon took off into the woods, pulling Violet behind him. They kept running until they came across a cliff. They skidded to a stop just in time before falling off.

Brandon looked down.

"It's a dead end. The only way out is to jump."

"Are you crazy! It has to be at least a 20 foot drop! We wont make it!" Violet protested.

Just then a gun shot went off behind them, this time hitting a tree.

Brandon looked a Violet.

"I don't want to run anymore. Im tired of being a victim! We can stop this right now!"

"Brandon I don't want to jum-."

"BANG!"

Brandon jumped startled. He looked back at Violet whose eyes were wide. He looked down to see her hand clamping to her stomach. Blood was now covering her t-shirt. She fell to the ground but Brandon quickly caught her. As he eased her to the dirt floor.

Violet looked up and gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Violet! No no no no!" Brandon repeated, tears starting to flow from his eyes.

"Br-Brand-."

Violet hung her head. Brandon looked over and saw someone standing there. He closed Violet's eyes and gently laid her on the ground.

"You bastard! How could you!"

"Because I can, And you deserve it."

"What! I've never done anything to you!"

"We've all done something to each other along the long road known as high school Brandon. Don't play dumb!"

Brandon took a step back.

"Why don't you just leave all that in the past?"

"Its hard to let go of years of humiliation."

"No its not."

"Enough, its time to end this!" The killer raised the gun.

"Your right. It is time to end this." Brandon said taking a final step off the ledge.

The killer ran over to the ledge and looked down. At the very bottom, There floated a body.

"Well that was easy." The killer said. He looked down at Violet's Body.

"Well lets see how they guys at the Cannery are doing."

Kevin and his group all stepped out of his jeep. As Kevin dug through his pocket and found the key, everyone else stepped out and looked around. Kevin walked to the door and stuck his key in. Just as he turned the lock, it triggered a spark on the inside of the bar. The spark ignited the alcohol that was poured all over the bar.

"BOOM!"

Blair, Jonah, Ian, and Renee, flew back. Each landing on the ground. Blair slowly picked herself up off the ground. She was bleeding from her head. She looked around.

"Renee! Jonah! Ian!"

"Over here!" Came a voice from underneath a pile of debris.

Blair quickly ran over and started to pull the debris off of Ian.

"Ian, are you ok?"

"Yea, Im just a little banged up. Where's Renee?"

"I don't know."

"Renee!" Ian yelled after getting onto his feet.

There was a noise from the far end of the bar. They looked over to see Jonah limping toward them. They quickly ran over and grabbed him.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I sprang my ankle, but other than that Im ok."

"Look!" Blair yelled running over from the group.

She ran over to a lump on the ground. It was Renee.

"Renee?"

Blair pushed Renee onto her back. She lightly nudged her to bring her too.

"Wh-What happened?"

"The bar exploded." Blair said, pulling Renee to her feet.

Renee and Blair went over to join Cooper and Ian.

"Lets get out of here before whoever did it decides to show up."

"Wait!" Renee said, "Where's Kevin?"

"He didn't make it." Ian said.

Cooper and Zatanna ran into the town and saw Eli stepping out of the coffee shop, with a coffee in his hand.

"Hey where's everyone else?"

"Brandon and Violet went to change their clothes and Im not sure where Randy went to."

Just then there was a huge explosion coming from where the Cannery should be.

"Oh my gosh! Lets go."

"What about Randy?" Zatanna asked.

"We'll have to come back for him." Cooper said.

"No Im not leaving him." Zatanna said.

"Fine I'll stay." Eli said.

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked.

"Yea, you guys go check on the others. I'll be ok here."

"Ok." Cooper said before turning and running. Zatanna following behind him.


	9. Cant run anymore

**Ok guys Its really getting down to the wire! Anyone could be the killer! I haven't decided whether or not I will reveal the killer in this chapter or not. I make things up as I type, so you'll just have to read and find out if I reveal them. **

**Chapter 8**

Ian and Renee stood on each side of Jonah. His arm was wrapped around their necks, trying to steady himself. Blair led the way, swiftly moving down the trail that led to the dock. She figured there had to be at least one boat left on this island, and even if there wasn't a boat, there had to at least be a radio.

As they rounded a big oak tree, they heard rustling in the woods. Everyone exchanged a worried glance before finally ducking behind some bushes. They watched as whoever it was rounded the opposite side of the tree.

"Come on Zatanna the Cannery isn't that much farther ahead." Cooper told her.

Zatanna was slowly lagging behind. She was after all still in her dress and heels. Blair stood up.

"Hey!" She yelled, trying to get their attention.

Zatanna and Cooper both jumped. Each looking posing like a ninja at the possible intruder.

"Chill its just us. We thought you guys could have been the killer."

"Where's Kevin?" Cooper asked.

"The explosion killed him." Jonah said.

Zatanna looked at Jonah.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I just sprung my ankle."

"Where's Randy and Eli?" Blair asked worriedly.

"We lost Randy, and Eli volunteered to stay and find him."

"What about Violet and Brandon?"

"We lost them too."

"We should go search for them." Ian said.

"No we need to get to the dock and try to find a boat." Said Renee.

"We called for help." Cooper said.

"Where?"

"The police station. There was a radio there."

"Ok then we should go to the dock and wait for help."

"Im not leaving Randy." Blair said forcefully.

"Yea and Chloe, Van, Violet, and Brandon are still out there." Zatanna replied.

"How do we know Eli or Randy aren't the killers? I mean how do we know the others aren't dead?" Jonah said.

"How could you think that?"

"Well Im just saying. It seems like more people have gone missing from their group than ours. Obviously we aren't the murderers. Heck It could be one of you two!" Jonah Said matter-of-factly.

Everyone glanced at Zatanna and Cooper.

"It wasn't us! Why would we call for help!"

"Maybe you didn't."

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"That's enough! We can sit here and point fingers or we can go find our friends! Which is it?" Blair interrupted.

Everyone exchanged glances once more.

"Im going to the dock. Whose with me?" Jonah said, limping over to the trail that led to the dock.

Renee looked at Ian, then Went over and stood by Jonah.

"Anyone else?" Jonah said.

Ian slowly walked over and joined the other two.

"Im with them."

"Well Im going to find Randy. Even if it kills me. Am I going alone or not?" Blair asked.

"Im going with you. I have to find Chloe." Zatanna said joining Blair.

"Im going if your going." Cooper replied.

"Well its been nice knowing you guys." Jonah said, turning and walking away. Renee and Ian followed.

Blair, Cooper, and Zatanna, all made it back into town.

"Where should we look first?" Cooper asked.

Just then a gun shot went off. Barely missing the group.

"Run!" Blair yelled, Jumping into a shop.

Cooper took off down an alley, while Zatanna ran into the woods.

She ran down a dirt path that led to an clearing. She could see something on the ground ahead of her. Zatanna burst through the brush and saw Violet's Body. She quickly turned around to run, but stopped when she saw Randy.

"Oh thank god Randy, your alive!" She said as she ran up and hugged him.

She pulled away and looked at him. Her eyes quickly widened.

"R-Randy why do you have that gun?"

"Zatanna its not what it looks like."

Tears started to run down her face.

"How c-could you!" She yelled as she took off running.

"Zatanna Wait!" Randy yelled taking off after her.

Zatanna screamed as she ran back through the woods. She could hear Randy's footsteps behind her. She managed to get back into town and jumped into the coffee shop. She quickly locked the door and hid behind the counter. She could hear Randy outside.

Blair looked at the window of the book store when she heard Zatanna's scream. She saw Randy following after her with a gun in his hand. Blair couldn't catch her breathe. How could Randy be the killer! She glanced back up and saw Eli out of the corner of her eye. He looked like he was trying to find a place to hide. She glanced back over to Randy and watched as he raised the gun at Eli. Blair quickly ran to the door and yelled out it.

"NO!"

Randy turned and lowered the gun, just as Cooper came up behind him and hit him in the head with a rock. Blair watched as Randy fell to the ground.

"Zatanna!" Cooper yelled.

Blair ran outside.

"Cooper she's in the coffee shop."

Blair looked over Randy's unconscious body. Eli walked up to her.

"Don't let it get to you. We didn't know."

Zatanna and Cooper quickly joined them.

"We need to get to the dock." Cooper said.

"Yea. Lets go."

Renee, Ian, And Jonah were all sitting at the dock, when Zatanna, Cooper, Blair, and Eli ran up.

Renee jumped up.

"Where's Randy?"

"H-he..." Zatanna trailed off.

"He's a murderer." Blair said harshly.

"Oh my gosh! What did you guys do to him?"

"Well right now we knocked him unconscious, so we need to get out of here soon!"

Cooper walked to the edge of the dock and looked off into the distance.

"The boat should be here soon." Zatanna said.

"What boat?" Eli asked worriedly.

"Cooper and I found a radio in the sheriffs office. We called for help."

"How long ago?"

"Maybe about an hour ago. They should be here soon." She said taking off her heels and walking over beside Renee.

Eli glanced around nervously.

"Guys, I didn't want things to happen this way, but Im running out of time." Eli said pulling something out from behind him.

Everyone stood in horror as he pulled out a gun.

"Randy isn't the killer. I am."


	10. The End?

**Ok Guys Its boiling down to the wire. This is the last chapter. And now all the victims can do is run. Who will Survive and Who will die? Read and find out!**

**Chapter 9**

Everyone looked at Eli in shock and horror.

Blair stepped up. " How could you? Kill your friends! And frame your best friend for something you did!"

" Blair I wouldn't be so hasty I mean im the one with the gun. And It was quite easy. I had help. Gladys. She killed most of you before I killed her, And Randy is my number one target. We haven't been friends since London cheated on him with me, And you guys were all to stuck up to even talk to me! I had no friends and no one even cared! You all are nothing but selfish worthless idiots!"

"Eli that's not true. I invited you to my party. Although I must say I regret it now." Zatanna cut in.

"Oh Please! I don't need your charity Zatanna. That's all the invitation was!"

Jonah stood up. "Eli just let us go and you can go back into town and get Randy. You said he was your target, well then go get him. When the police arrive we will tell them that Randy was the killer and killed himself due to guilt."

"I like that story Jonah, but unfortunately I don't like any of you."

Eli raised the gun and pointed it at the group. "Well who wants to go first?"

Randy woke up in the streets, right in front of the clothing store. He sat up and looked around. Memories of what had happened began to flood his mind.

_As the first bullet was shot everyone scattered. Randy turned and headed down an empty Alley. He panicked for his friends, but he figured as long as the were running, they should be fine. He jumped behind a dumpster in the back of the alley._ _He sat there for a few minutes when he noticed it was quite. He got up and walked around the building and saw Eli loading the pistol. He was about to say something when he saw Eli run off into the woods. Randy followed, but stayed back far enough to not be noticed. _

_He crouched behind a bush when Eli turned into a clearing. He could see Violet and Brandon, Except something wasn't right. Brandon was holding Violet, whose body was limp. The next couple of minutes flew by. Brandon jumped off the edge of the cliff, then Zatanna flew past him. Eli saw here and took off after her. Randy snuck around the other side of the bush and ran toward the police station. He knew there had to be a gun there. As he entered he looked around frantically trying to find where a gun would be kept. _

_In the corner was a desk. Randy ran over and started pulling out drawers. In the last one he found a small hand gun. Randy grabbed it and took off out the door._ _As He entered back into town, he saw Eli turn a corner. Fear and anger washed over him. He wasn't sure wether or not Zatanna had gotten away. _

_He raised the gun at Eli. From the corner of his eye he could see Blair in a store window. Before he could react, something hard had hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. _

"I have to help them." Randy said to himself jumping up to his feet.

Immediately he took off running to the docks, hoping he would make it there in time.

Eli stared at the group. "Well who wants to go first?" He repeated, "If you don't choose then I will." He said pointing the gun at Blair.

Blair backed up a bit. She quickly glanced over at her friends who were all staring at her.

As Eli went to pull the trigger, Jonah jumped up and tackled him, Instantly throwing them to the ground.

"Run!" Jonah yelled, as he fought with Eli's hands.

Renee and Ian took off up the hill, Blair and Cooper started moving, but stopped when they noticed Zatanna hadn't moved.

"Zatanna come on!" Cooper yelled.

"We cant leave him!" She yelled as Blair grabbed her arm and started pulling her.

"Just Run Zatanna!" Jonah yelled back to her, turning to look her right in the eyes.

A tear ran down her cheek, as she finally gave in and turned around, Being pulled up the hill by Blair. They made it to the edge of the woods and looked back, Jonah had lost the upper hand and was being thrown off of Eli. Eli quickly began scrambling for the gun.

They entered the woods still running until a shot was heard. Immediately Zatanna stopped. A look of horror on her face. Blair and Cooper quickly grabbed her and began pulling her again. Renee and Ian had ran farther ahead and had turned off onto a different path.

As they ran, they would glance over their shoulders to check and see where the others had went. They stopped for a few seconds and waited to see if they would come rounding the corner.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Ian said, Just as someone popped out of the tress in front of them.

They were relieved to see that it was Randy. Randy looked at the two of them worridley. He had no idea if those were the only two left.

"Where are the others?" He asked, not sure wether or not he wanted an answer.

"We're not sure. We think they turned the other way."

"We have to go after them."

"Not back that way. Eli has probably made it half way here."

"So you know it was Eli?"

"Yea, he came clean after he was told that the police were on their way."

"The police?"

"Yea Zatanna and Cooper found a radio at the police station and called the coast guard for help. They should be here soon."

"Well we need to find the others. The trail they took led them back to the Candlewick, If we go the way I came, then we will enter town. We can catch up with them there."

Ian nodded, "Good Idea."

Randy turned and ran back into the woods with Ian and Renee right on his tail.

Blair, Zatanna, and Cooper all emerged from the woods in front of what was the Candlewick. It was half burnt and half normal. The top floors were gone, and a little of the main floor was still standing. They exchanged glances.

"Where should we go?" Cooper asked.

"To hell."

The group turned around. There stood Eli, his gun facing straight at Blair. He pulled the trigger.

"Click"

He pulled it again.

"Click"

Eli looked at the gun, then back to the group. He threw the gun aside and reached into his pocket, pulling out a switch blade.

"Run!" Blair yelled.

They all ran straight behind the Candlewick, each knowing where they should go. They got to the back and ran for the entrance of the maize. The maize was put in shortly after the second killing spree of John Wakefield, to hopefully draw in some customers.

They entered and came to a three-way stop. Each took a direction; Zatanna went left, Cooper went straight, and Blair went right. Each one would lead you to the end of the maize that exited just short of the main road. You just had to make sure you made the right turns.

Eli entered and ran straight.

Randy, Renee, And Ian, entered the back entrance to the maize.

"If Eli is headed to the Candlewick then maybe we can get there through here. He wont find us in here."

"Good idea." Ian replied as they took off into the maize.

"We need to move fast but try not to get separated."

Blair ran through the maize, randomly choosing a direction each time. She stopped for a moment to look around, but quickly picked up the pace when she heard running getting close. She started running, every now and then looking back. As she turned a corner she smacked right into someone, sending her to the ground screaming. A hand grabbed her mouth.

"Shhhh." Cooper said, putting his finger to his lips, " Eli was right behind you, we need to keep moving. I found the exit, we need to get Zatanna."

Randy walked ahead, until Ian stopped him. "Where's Renee?"

"I thought she was behind you?"

"She was."

Zatanna snuck around hedge when someone grabbed her arm. Before she could scream a hand grabbed her mouth.

"Its ok, your safe now. Im Lieutenant Leroy Jenkins. The Coast guard sent us. I have a team outside the maize that will take you to the boat."

"How did you find us?"

"Well I heard a scream coming from here, I ran in and now I found you. Do you know where the others are?"

"Well there are two other people in here, and a murderer named Eli."

"Well follow this rope outside." He said handing her a rope. "It will lead you to my team. You'll be safe there."

Zatanna nodded and took the rope, leaving Leroy alone to continue his search.

Randy walked deeper into the maize when he heard something around the corner of a hedge. As he peeked around he saw Renee. He was about to step around when he noticed she wasn't alone. Eli stood a few feet away from her starring her down. Randy wanted to do something but he didn't know what to do. He had nothing to fight Eli off with. He glanced over again and watched as Renee backed herself up into a corner.

"Please. You don't have to do this." Was all Randy heard, before there was a bone chilling scream.

Randy peered back out and saw Eli pulling the knife out of Renee's stomach. Immediately afterwards, she fell to the ground lifeless. Randy held back tears.

Ian walked out of the back entrance of the maize after separating from Randy, thinking that Renee may have went back out. As soon as he was out A hand grabbed him and pulled him to the side. Four men in police uniforms, all surrounded him.

"What's your name?"

"Ian. Ian Marco."

"Ian come with us. Your safe now. Follow Officer Burke, He will take you to the boat where your friend waits."

"What friend?"

"Zatanna Abernathy."

Blair and Cooper crept through the maize. As they turned the corner they were face to face with Renee's body.

"Oh my gosh." Blair said.

Cooper walked over to her and checked her pulse. "She's dead." He said rising to his feet.

Just then Eli burst through the bushes and hit Cooper with the base of his knife. Cooper flew to the ground.

"Cooper!" Blair yelled.

Eli stepped over Cooper's body and approached Blair.

"Keep yelling. Hopefully Randy will hear and come save you."

"What's your problem with Randy? I thought you guys were best friends!"

"What's my problem with Randy? Randy took the love of my life from me!"

"What? London went back to you!"

"Yea but it wasn't the same. She never got over hurting Randy or her feelings for him. Now he has to pay!"

"So you kill him and the rest of us?

"You guys were just in the way. Add that with all the ridicule I got from all of you. You guys had to go."

Before Blair could say anything else, Randy stepped out from behind the hedge.

"Leave her alone!"

"Ah Randy, you decided to join us." Eli taunted.

"If you want me then come and get me."

"Ok hold on." Eli said, turning towards Blair.

Eli swung fast at Blair's face with the end of the knife. It connected right with her jaw, sending her to the ground. "Ok now we can start."

Randy ran toward Eli, who swung the knife at him, cutting his arm.

"Ahh!" Randy yelled in pain.

Eli quickly spun around and connected the hilt with Randy's back. Randy lunged forward arching his back, screaming in pain again. Eli swung his leg and latched it around Randy's. With one good kick, Randy flew to the ground. Eli stood over him.

"Randy this is for London." He said kicking him hard in the ribs, causing Randy to scream once again.

"And this is for me." He said rasing the knife above his head, bringing it down fast.

Randy closed his eyes.

"BANG!"

Randy's eyes flew open. Eli wasn't moving. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Randy watched as he fell to the side. He peeked over behind him and saw a guy in swat gear standing there with a gun.

"Are you ok?" The man asked.

"Yea." Randy replied, just as four other guys dressed in swat uniforms, came around the corner.

"Check them." The man with the gun said, pointing to Blair, Renee, and Cooper's bodies.

"He's Alive."

"She is too." Said the one who was checking Blair.

"This ones gone." Said the guy beside Renee.

The man with the gun extended his hand to Randy.

"Come on lets get you guys out of here."

All the bodies, Both alive and dead, were carried out of the maize. After Randy, Blair and Cooper were reunited with Zatanna and Ian, they all gave the police their stories.

Ian was heartbroken after losing Renee, so the police decided they would get his side later.

Eli was proven dead and his body was covered and taken back to the main land on a helicopter.

"What's going to happen to the island? Zatanna asked Lt. Leroy.

"The government has decided to shut it down, For good."

"What about the people who lived there?" Randy asked.

"They will be evacuated and moved to a new location."

After that everything was quite. Randy sat by Blair, holding her in his arms. Zatanna waved over Ian to sit by her and Cooper.

The friends all took time to remember the ones who were lost, as the boat drove off toward the main land.

**Ok that's the end. I know it kinda sucked, but I didn't know how else to put it. I am planning a sequel though and It will feature the survivors from this story, as well as Abby, Jimmy, and Shea. Along with a couple of new OC's by me! IU have yet to decide if all the survivors from here will be returning. Im thinking about killing ne of them off between this one and the next one. Well let me know if you liked it! Thanks to everyone who read and followed my story, as well as reviewed it! I will try to start on the next one as soon as possible!**


End file.
